Major Minor: The Kill Before Klace
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: When Klace's concert was about to happen somewhere within Akihabara, a male Shibu Inu was looking forward to enjoy the main event for the night. Unbeknownst to him, he would only live until midnight as tonight would be his last night alive. Major/Minor fanfic. Rated M for death and other risks that matters.
1. Chapter 1

Inside of his apartment located in the suburbs near Tokyo, Daniel Ryan was preparing his knapsack for his planned trip to enjoy Klace's upcoming concert. Even though the main event would start tonight, the Shiba Inu take no chances as he's been waiting for that concert to occur for months. All in all, Daniel want to enjoy the rare concert more seriously than ever.

As he packed his knapsack with everything that he needed, Taylor Adams, his close friend, appeared.

'Hey, Daniel. Preparing for your trip to enjoy that concert tonight?'

'Yeah, man. So?'

'So what? I just wanted to say that you'll have a great time once you got there. I mean it.'

'Hell yeah! I been waiting for the concert to happen, dude. I can't wait to sign some autographs from Shock, Rocker, Dazz and Klace the popstar himself.'

Taylor chuckled as he places his paws on his hips.

'Don't get too overexcited with them if you manage to meet them personally. Especially with Klace and Dazz.'

'I know. I'll just flirt them.'

'And kiss them in public. In the lips.'

'I would never!'

Taylor scoffed.

'You might. You literally practiced kissing with me last night, remember? I even allowed you to fuck my brains out and you really enjoyed it to the end.'

Daniel groaned as he placed the last item in his bag.

'Cut the crap, man. Enough with the sex thing.'

'Alright, alright. I'll stop now.'

'Thank you.'

Daniel checked his fully charged mobile phone and he hid it away on the pocket of his pants. Taylor smirked.

'Did you have some condoms and pills with you, man?'

The dark-colored Shiba Inu blushed furiously.

'S-Shut up, Taylor!'

Taylor chuckled. Daniel's phone vibrated and he checked it out. A message was on his inbox and it reads...

 _'Your fun is about to start soon. Better hurry, my dear.'_

Upon reading the text, Daniel went suspiciously confused.

'What the?'

'What is it, man?'

'Someone texted me. Some sort of a roll-call text.'

'From whom?'

'I don't know. The sender is unknown.'

'Ignore it. Prank text messages were common nowadays.'

'I guess so.'

Daniel hid his phone again and he carried the packed knapsack onto his back. Taylor looked at him.

'You better come back after the concert tonight. Okay? I'm easily bored when I'm all alone.'

'You're saying that so that you can have some sex with me. Don't you?'

'I suppose so, man. Can't wait for that knot of yours tonight.'

Daniel scoffed.

'Okay, okay. I'll be back soon for you, dear.'

'Thanks, Daniel.'

The dark-colored Shiba Inu then gave a kiss on the blue fox's mouth before he broke away and went towards the door.

'I'll see you tonight. Goodbye.'

'Sure thing. Take care.'

Daniel left the apartment. All alone, Taylor went to the living room and sat down on the couch. He took a look on his own phone and finds nothing new or interesting. Just as he was about to put his phone back to his pocket, it vibrated. Immediately, he checked it and a new text message appeared on the inbox. The text reads...

 _'His plan was flawed. You'll be paying a price so unbearable for you to cope. So be it then.'_

Taylor went perplexed to the unknown text message that he just received. Thinking that it was a hoax or a prank, he disregarded the unknown text message by deleting it from his phone's inbox.

'Plan flawed my ass! What a sick joke!'

The male fox then started to listen some music as he sat comfortably on the living room couch.

...

Just outside of the apartment block, a car was parked adjacent to the entrance. Inside, a female vixen sat patiently on the driver's seat. She then saw Daniel leaving the apartment and walked away towards the direction of the Japanese suburbs. As she watched, the vixen grinned maliciously while tightening a length of rope that was coiled over her arm. She guided her fingertips over her lips fiendishly.

'I see you, my dear. Come to Maxine Armstrong tonight.'

The female red fox giggled. She then started the engine and followed Daniel's path.


	2. Chapter 2

After walking through the streets for a few minutes, Daniel finally arrived at the bullet train station. As he stepped into the entrance and to the platforms, the male Shiba Inu saw a long line of other passengers waiting for the arrival of the bullet train that was due to arrive. Both he and the others would need to take this ride in order to get onto the next train station that was located somewhere in Akihabara. Like the people before him, he passes on some time waiting.

'I hope the bullet train would get here soon. I'm in such a hurry for that concert I been waiting for so long.'

As he waited for the train to arrive, Daniel bumped into someone by complete accident. A voice immediately called out to him in a slightly annoyed tone.

'Hey! Don't nudge me!'

Immediately, Daniel apologized to the one that he bumped into. He looked at him and saw a male ferret wearing a pair of dull-colored pants, a black T-shirt and a jacket. He had tattoo-like stripes lining on his neck and arms. He was also wore a dog tag and holding a tablet on his sharp claws. As Daniel kept on looking at his face, the ferret spoke to him.

'You better watch where you swing that overloaded backpack of yours! You nearly made me drop my fricking tablet.'

'I'm so sorry. I-I didn't realized you.'

The male ferret groaned. He then buttoned up his jacket a bit.

'What was on that knapsack you're carrying? It hit me heavily when you swing it to one side.'

'Oh. I only place some important thing. Everything that I needed for that concert I been heading to, dude.'

Upon saying that, the ferret went curious.

'What concert?'

'The concert of Popstar Klace.'

'Wait. Concert of Popstar Klace, you say?'

Daniel nodded. The male ferret scoffed.

'What a minor coincidence. You're heading to the next station just like I do.'

'You do?'

'Of course. I'm heading to the next train station to await someone else that I needed to escort with.'

'Oh. Okay, then.'

Daniel checked his phone while the ferret beside him took a look on his own tablet. The dark-colored Shiba Inu looked at the ferret's tablet from the very corner of his eye and when the ferret looked at him, he immediately looked away.

'Are you heading to see Klace there in the concert?'

'Uhh...Y-Yes. Why, dude?'

'Just asking. A lot of people were becoming his fans nowadays. I'm not surprised to expect the fan wave that was already happening here.'

'I see. I understand, dude.'

At this point, the male ferret looked at Daniel with a slightly annoyed look on his face again.

'Stop calling me 'dude', okay?'

'Oh. I...uhh...erm...I...'

The ferret immediately stopped him before he could finish his apology to him.

'You could just call me Rook.'

'R-Rook?'

'Yeah. That's my freaking name alright. What's yours?'

'My name?'

'Are you deaf or what?'

'N-No, man!'

'What's your name, then?'

'M-My name is Daniel.'

'Daniel.'

'Yes. It's Daniel. Daniel Ryan.'

'Daniel Ryan, eh?'

'Yep. That's right.'

Rook scoffed and he resumes on typing the tablet that he was using. The Shiba Inu was a bit surprised and insulted when he done that.

 _'Whoa. What is wrong with this guy? He's rude.'_

Daniel looked at Rook a bit more. This time, the male tech-addict ferret wasn't paying attention.

 _'He's a bit rude yet so darn cool with his damn good looks.'_

As he continued on pondering, a horn sounded from the distance. Everyone in the bullet train station drew out exclaims of tense relief. The bullet train arrived and its doors slid open. People were all squeezing to get on board the somewhat crowded train. Before Daniel could even enter, Rook immediately cuts the canine's way.

'Step aside and let me go first. I'm in a hurry just like you.'

Emitting a growl at Rook, Daniel replied.

'As you wished, bossy Rook.'

Both Rook and Daniel locked on glares with one another as they boarded the bullet train. After a few minutes, the doors closed and the Japanese bullet train started to speed away to the next train station.


End file.
